Life On The Run
by Gabrielle Addison
Summary: With the baby, the three take off on a journey. Finding old & new friends. Check inside for more.
1. Memories

**Take off from the thirteenth book. It's about the baby and them… Sorry, I'm not really good at summaries. I've made a few changes to the books, and do not tell me how wrong I am about it. _I _wrote this story the way I wanted it. Don't like it, don't read it.– Benchwarmer **

**CHAPTER ONE: MEMORIES **

"Where to now?" The young Baudelaire asked as they rowed away from the island on their wooden boat. The baby, Beatrice Snicket, Kit's daughter, giggled as Violet bounced her up and down on her lap.

"I don't know, Sunny," Klaus said shrugging. "We aren't running from Olaf anymore… But it feels like we are." Sunny nodded.

"Why?" She asked.

"Maybe…It's because we've been running from Olaf for so long, we're just used to it." Violet suggested. Sunny and Klaus shrugged.

"Maybe… But I feel like it's more. Why do you think Olaf kissed Kit?" Klaus asked, changing the subject quickly.

"That creeped me out too, Klaus." Said Violet, shuddering. "Kit always said how treacherous Olaf was. I wouldn't think they ever dated. Is Dewey really the father of Beatrice, though? Kit never really clarified that."

"Maybe Kit and Olaf married?" Sunny suggested.

"Ew…" They all said in unison.

"I feel bad for Beatrice. She'll never meet her real parents. If her father was Dewey, she'll never meet him. And if her father was Olaf, she still will never meet him…" Klaus said.

"Yeah…" Sunny said. She looked at Beatrice with sad eyes. She rubbed her head. "Like having little sister." She said smiling, her English still getting better.

"Yeah," Klaus said. Violet smiled. "We've added a new member to our family."

"But…How we take care of little baby? On our own?" Sunny asked. Violet looked at Klaus, who looked back at her.

"Wow, Sunny." Violet said. "I never thought of that… Well, we raised Sunny for awhile on our own." She shrugged.

"But she was about a year and a half old or so then. Beatrice is only a couple months, and we've raised her since birth." Klaus said reasonably.

"True…" Sunny said hoarsely. They sat silently for awhile. Just the occasional breeze of the wind, and giggle from the baby.

Sunny's hair had grown. Along with Violet's and Klaus's. Sunny's hair was blonde and just below her ears. It was wavy, maybe a little curly. She looked more and more grown up every day. Klaus's hair was beginning to get out of control. It sort of curled on the sides and started to curl by his neck. Violet's was long, below her shoulders, and her bangs had to be twisted behind her ears. Klaus was now taller than Violet, and Sunny was about to be by Violet's hip.

"Wait!" Klaus exclaimed after a couple hours of silence. "Look!" He pointed far across the horizon. The three squinted, but saw a stretch of land across it. Sunny smiled.

"Land!" She said, throwing her little hands up in joy. They rowed as fast as they could, while Sunny held the baby for safety. They took a break every so often but were on a shore within the hour. They hopped off the boat happily, Violet carrying the baby.

"Hello?" Klaus asked. They were on what looked like a public beach. There was a dock carrying out far, and then a street with stores and restaurants along the side. "A city! Vi, we've made it!" He exclaimed happily. Violet nodded excitedly and they ran up the stairs to the street. They looked around.

"This…seems familiar…" Violet said.

"Extremely familiar." Klaus replied. They walked along the sidewalk until they saw something absolutely positively extremely familiar.

"Mulctuary Money Management!" they all exclaimed in unison, again. Klaus started to run to it, but Violet quickly stopped him.

"No, Klaus."

"Why not?" Klaus asked.

"Because. Mr. Poe…" Her voice trailed off.

"I know what you mean." Sunny said, tugging on Violet's clothes and nodding.

"He doesn't really care for us, and you know that, Klaus." Violet said. "He'd surely take away Beatrice. And I don't want her put with some of her psycho relatives and have to go through what we had to do… Just to be put back where we started." She said, looking around. All three had just realized that they were standing on the dreaded Briny Beach.

"Shouldn't we go to Mr. Poe though?" Klaus asked.

"Klaus! Remember!? He's head of _Orphan Affairs_. Beatrice is an orphan, and we're orphans. He's not going to help us any more than he has before." Violet said. Klaus nodded slowly.

"I guess." He said. "But where do we go?" That was a good question. Suddenly, Sunny piped up.

"Strauss!" She yelled. Violet's eyes widened and she smiled.

"Great, Sunny!" She said. They rushed over to Justice Strauss' house.

* * *

**So...Chapter one. That was it. Flames accepted/expected. Be honest!! Review!!!!**


	2. Business with Strauss

**CHAPTER TWO: BUSINESS WITH STRAUSS**

They excitedly rushed to the door. Violet rang the door bell and soon, a woman came to the door. She had brown hair and a baby in her hands. She looked at them strangely but then smiled.

"Can it be!? Violet, Klaus and Sunny Baudelaire!" She yelled.

"Justice Strauss?" Klaus asked.

"Yes!" She said, hugging each of them. "Without my wig of course!" She chuckled. "Who is the baby?" Violet frowned, along with Sunny and Klaus.

"Actually…Our friend died as…as she gave birth." Violet gulped. "This is Beatrice. We promised to take care of her. Oh, please, don't take her away." Justice sadly looked at the three.

"Please, come in. Tell me all that happened with that dreadful Olaf. I haven't seen him in awhile." She said. They came in and sat by a warm fire with hot cocoa in their hands. All three explained the whole story, from the very bad beginning, to the dreadful end...so far. "Oh my dears…"

"We don't have any where to stay… Please don't tell Mr. Poe of our whereabouts. Please." Klaus pleaded. Justice looked as if she were to cry.

"I won't tell him. I promise." She said. She showed them guest bedrooms, though they preferred to sleep in the same room, because they'd feel more secure.

_Later that night…_

"Justice…?" Violet asked, walking into the kitchen after Klaus, Sunny, and Beatrice were asleep.

"Violet, dear? Why are you awake?"

"I…I couldn't sleep…"

"Why? Come here, come sit next to me." Justice said, patting a seat next to her and handing Violet some tea.

"I'm thinking too much."

"About?" Justice asked, sipping some tea.

"What will happen to us…" Violet said. "We can't live _here. _We don't want to be a burden. You work a lot and you have an important job." Justice smiled and hugged Violet.

"I do work a lot and I do have an important job…"

"Thre—Four children is a lot to handle. Tomorrow morning, I've decided, we'll be off."

"Vi--…" Justice sighed heavily. "There's something I must tell you… About your parents." Violet perked up. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped. "Your father…"

"Is…?" She bit her lip.

"Is…alive…" Her jaw dropped. She almost spit out her tea, and her eyes became watery.

"What?"

"When you were at Dark Avenue 667, do you remember going through a tunnel like shaft, ending up in your house's ashes?" Violet nodded slowly. "And do you remember that secretive doorman?" She nodded even slower. "Your father went into that shaft, and tried to get your mother to go down. She was too worried about you three and ran off. Your father raced after her, but she was no where to be found."

"And… And the doorman?"

"Ah yes." Justice said smiling. "That was your father." Violet started to smile, but quickly frowned.

"Why didn't he tell us!" She raged. Justice grabbed Violet's shoulders gently and sat her down.

"Shh…Shh… It's okay." She rubbed her back. "Don't wake up the others… Shh…" Violet jerked away.

"But this is an outrage!" She yelled. "A completely cruel act! We thought our father was dead all this time and we learn that he's alive _now_! Horrible timing! We've felt horrible for almost a year now, and he must have known what we were going through!"

"Shh!" Justice shushed. "You'll wake the others!" She whispered. Klaus, holding a sobbing Sunny's hand and rocking the baby in his arm came out of the shadows.

"Kla…" Violet started.

"Sunny heard you yelling, and started sobbing…Which woke me up… Luckily, Beatrice is a deep sleeper…" He said quietly.

"K…Klaus, I didn't…Didn't want you to hear this."

"But we just did…So…what now?" Klaus asked. Sunny continued to sob, but tried to stay quiet. Violet turned to Justice.

"You know where our father is, don't you?" Justice was quiet. "You do. Tell us! We have a right to know."

"He's just trying to keep you safe." She said.

"Keep us safe! Ha! Has he known where we've been!? Sunny nearly died! Violet almost got killed! All three of us have gone through dreadful and vicious things, which neither of us deserves!" Klaus yelled.

"Klaus, it'll be okay. Just—" Justice started.

"Okay!? Nothing in this past year or so has been _okay_! We never felt safe! We never felt okay! NOTHING was EVER okay!"

"Klaus!" Violet yelled. At this point, Sunny was crying so hard it was like her tears flooded the room. "Stop it." She said, gritting her teeth.

"Why! You know well enough that I'm absolutely right." He said. Violet reached to hold Beatrice and Klaus snapped at her. She took the baby anyways, for she was beginning to cry. Justice cleared her throat.

"To bed. We'll talk more tomorrow." Klaus glared at Justice but Violet pushed him to the room.

_In the room…_

"Sunny," Violet commanded. "sleep, now." Sunny nodded and lay down. Soon, she was asleep in her bed. "Klaus,"

"No, Vi." They whispered. "This is serious. Our father is alive. _Alive, _Violet! We have to leave."

"Klaus…" She paused. "You're...Your right." Klaus's eyes widened and he smiled.

"I'll get Beatrice and you get Sunny. Don't wake them. We'll crawl through the window. I'll open it. Keep them quiet. We're off." Violet followed Klaus' plan and kept them quiet. Klaus cracked open the window. Violet was nervous, but continued to sing a soft, gentle lullaby. Klaus stopped prying the window open and smiled as he turned to Violet. "Mom used to sing us that to us." Violet smiled.

"Yeah," she said quietly.

"You sound just like her." She smiled wider.

"Thanks." He smiled and turned around, continuing to pry the window. Violet turned and sang more.

"Got it," He whispered. "Grab Sunny and I'll get Beatrice." Violet nodded and did as told.

"Wait." Klaus turned. "Go out the window first and I'll lower Beatrice to you. She'll be safer that way. Then, I'll lower Sunny and I'll climb down." Klaus bit his lip, but nodded slowly. He climbed down and Violet lowered Beatrice. He rocked her in one hand, and Violet lowered Sunny carefully. He swung her on his hip as Violet climbed down. Violet took Sunny gently from him, and the runaways walked carefully. It was dead of night, and pitch black.

"Where we going?" A yawning young voice asked.

"Sunny!" Klaus whispered. "She's awake."

"Where we going!" She repeated.

"Good question." Violet said. Suddenly, something crunched under Violet's foot. It sounded like paper. Violet bent down to pick it up. "Something's written on it. Let's find a light somewhere to read it." Klaus nodded and walked behind a store building. There was a dumpster and a dim light. Violet nodded and unrolled the paper. "A couplet!"

"You'll run away in secret in the dead of night,

The Baudelaires are quiet, staying out of sight."

"Isadora!" said the little Baudelaire.

"Sunny! That's right!" Violet yelled. "The Quagmires!"

"Look!" Sunny yelled, pointing with one little finger and a white rolled up paper stuck in the brick. "Maybe poem!" Violet smiled and grabbed it. She unrolled it and read aloud.

"When we drive away in secret, you'll be a volunteer.

So don't scream when we take you, the world is quiet here."

"V.F.D!" Klaus said. "Duncan wrote that exact quote in his notebook." Klaus whispered. Violet gasped.

"They must be near, then!" She said. Klaus nodded and began looking around. "Another couplet!" He said. He unraveled the paper and read:

"Around the dumpster you'll see,

The Quagmires there, indeed."

"Dumpster," pointed Sunny. "Quagmires!" Sunny walked around the dumpster, but didn't see anyone. She shrugged and scratched her head. "No?"

"This dumpster."


	3. Runaways

**CHAPTER THREE: Runaways **

"Isadora!" Sunny yelled. Isadora and Duncan walked around the dumpster with big smiles on their faces. They ran up to the Baudelaires.

"Violet, Sunny, Klaus!!" Duncan yelled.

"And a baby?" Isadora asked.

"Kit Snicket's. Beatrice." Sunny said. They explained the whole story to the Quagmires.

"But where's Quigley?" Asked Violet. Isadora smiled.

"Come on out," Isadora said. Quigley walked out. His hands were shoved in his pockets and his head was down. "He was nervous," Isadora whispered with a chuckle. Violet gently turned the baby and hugged Quigley with one arm. He looked towards Duncan as she hugged him, but looked away.

As we know, Quigley and Violet do have feelings towards each other.

_But _ Duncan does also.

Jealousy filled Duncan's eyes. Quigley let go.

"Hey, Vi." He said. "Good to see you…again."

"Can we, uh, talk like…in private?" Violet asked. Quigley looked at Duncan again and looked back. He nodded. Violet handed the baby to Isadora, the girl dying to hold the cute Beatrice. They walked around the dumpster. Quigley looked uneasy. "Quigley, look. I know Duncan is…is…"

"…is…absolutely in love with you?" Quigley asked. Violet gasped.

"But…Quigley… I like…you different than I like him…"

"And I think you're amazing, Vi." Quigley said sweetly.

"But you're afraid to hurt your brother." Violet smiled. He blushed and nodded. She rubbed his arm. "That's okay. It's really sweet." She looked around. "Let's walk, okay?" He nodded and they began walking. "Fiona Widdershins."

"Who?" Violet laughed.

"She was this girl, about Klaus' age, on the _Queequeg_. Her name was Fiona. Klaus was…" She laughed. "…was totally falling for her."

"Aww, how cute." Quigley teased.

"But… It turns out, she was practically using him. She broke my little brother's heart." Violet looked at him with sad eyes. "I wanted to punch her face in."

"And how does this all tie in…?" Violet laughed and smiled.

"He may be jealous. Duncan. But you're his brother and he's protective, like any brother would be." He looked at her confused.

"He'll get over it, I promise. He'll see how happy we _both _are." She smiled. He smiled back. "He doesn't want to see you get hurt."

" Duncan?" Violet nodded.

"But I won't break your heart."

They kissed.

They walked back happily. Sunny was on Klaus' shoulders, and Duncan was playing with the baby with Isadora.

"Beatrice is so cute," Isadora said, trying to fuse Duncan down by not talking about what happened.

"I don't know what to think of her as," Violet joked. "Am I her sister or her step-mom." They all laughed.

"I can be auntie!" Sunny yelled. They laughed harder.

"Sure you can." Klaus said with a smile.

"I can already tell that Klaus is going to be real tough on Sunny's boyfriends over the years. He is _very _protective of Sunny." Violet whispered to Quigley. He laughed quietly and smiled. Duncan glared. "Don't worry." Violet whispered. She squeezed his hand.

_The next morning… _

The Quagmire's slept on the other side of the green dumpster. The Baudelaire's on the other. They woke up to the wailing of Beatrice.

"Shh," Violet said calmly. Her eyes were purple and tired, and the sky was painted a medium-dark purple-ish black. She rocked the baby in her arms. "Shh, shh…" She said tiredly. Isadora woke up, but the rest slept soundly.

"What's wrong," She whispered. "Is something the matter?"

"Beatrice won't calm down. I think she's sick." Isadora looked closer at Beatrice.

"Let me get my notebook." She grabbed her notebook and flipped through the papers. "I think she has Epiglottitis. Here's what I have," She read. "Epiglottitis, also known as supraglottitis, is a potentially life-threatening infection of the epiglottis. The epiglottis is a leaf-shaped flap of cartilage that covers the voice box, protecting it from food, drink, and anything else that goes down the throat. Epiglottitis occurs when a bacteria infects the epiglottis and other nearby tissues, making them so tender and swollen they can eventually block the airway." Violet got nervous. "This is a serious disease."

"Read more." Violet demanded.

"It may start out like a run-of-the mill sore throat, but the symptoms quickly intensify. Within hours, your baby's throat will hurt so much that she'll do anything she can to avoid swallowing. She'll refuse food and drink, and even if she's not normally a drooler, she'll start dribbling profusely."

"So what do we do!" Violet asked.

"We need a hospital."

"But we can't go to a doctor! Who! Where! I'm only a teenager!"

"Vi, it's okay. We'll find one. Do you remember the town in which you lived?" Isadora asked calmly.

"Yeah…It's right here."

"Then we can find one. Awaken Klaus, we'll need him." She paused. "Just wake everyone. We need everyone's help." They woke them up and explained the situation.

"Okay, we're going to have fake names. Beatrice will be Kit Bleedoite. I just made it up, and wanted to use Kit. I will be Viola Bleedoite, and Isadora will be Isabel Bleediote." Violet announced.

"We will go to Children's Hospital down on Fifth Avenue. Keep watch. See you later, hopefully, and stay safe." Isadora said. They began walking, and then jogging and soon running. It took about twenty tired minutes to get to the Hospital.

"Emergency!" Violet, aka _Viola, _yelled running in the door. They ran to the desk. "This baby is in serious danger."

"Names," the snobby lady at the desk said.

"My name is Viola Bleedoite. My fri—sister here is Isabel Bleedoite. The baby in danger is Kit Bleedoite."

"Have you been here before?" The snob asked.

"No! The baby is in serious danger! She has Epiglottitis!"

"I think that is for the doctor to decide young lady. Now, sit down and wait over—"

"NO!" Isadora yelled, as the three, Violet, Isadora and the baby dashed down the hallway to the E.R. "Doctor!" They yelled. "We need a doctor!!!" A nice doctor came up to them.

"Let them stay," He snapped at a nurse trying to escort them away. "This baby may have Epiglottitis!" They did several tests on poor Beatrice. Isadora flipped through her notebook.

"Vi, listen. 'The anesthesia will allow the doctor to safely examine her and place a breathing tube past her swollen epiglottis into her airway.

Next, she'll be taken to the intensive care unit (ICU) and given intravenous liquids and antibiotics. Because of the discomfort, she'll likely be kept sedated until it's safe to remove the breathing tube — that is, once the doctor feels certain the infection is under control and the swelling has subsided enough so she can breathe easily. This will probably take two or three days.

Afterward your baby may need to stay in the hospital a few days longer to receive intravenous liquids and antibiotics. When you take her home, you'll continue giving her antibiotics by mouth to banish any bacteria lingering in her system.'" She read. About two hours later, a nurse came by.

"Miss…and Miss. Bleedoite. Well, she does have Epiglottitis. We're treating her now. Why didn't she get the HIB vaccine?" Violet looked at Isadora. She flipped in her notebook quickly.

"Epiglottitis was usually caused by the Haemophilus influenzae type b (Hib) bacteria. Once a common and dangerous childhood condition, epiglottitis is now rare, thanks to the introduction of a vaccine against Hib in 1988. (Most babies are now routinely vaccinated against Hib by the age of 1)." Isadora whispered.

"Uh…" Violet started. "Okay… Her—Our mother died giving birth to her. She was born on an island…where we have lived for quite some time." The snobby nurse softened.

"I'm so sorry." She said and then walked away. Hours later, they finally got word from the doctor.

He smiled.

"Baby Bea—Kit will be better. She's free to go. But be careful with her. Where is your father?" Violet looked at Isadora, who looked at her.

"Oh, we live just around here." Isadora lied. "Our father is at home, watching our other baby brother. He couldn't leave because he broke his leg. He thought we're old enough to handle, so he sent us with baby Be—Kit." She replied convincingly.

"Well, make sure she's in good care, okay?" The doctor said. They nodded.

"Thank you, Sir." They said, gently putting Beatrice in a safety stroller the hospital had given them. "We will, Sir."

"Call me Dr. Charles." He called. Violet glanced back at him quickly and he smiled. They strolled out. Soon, they were back at the dumpster area. They told them all about they're trip. Violet pulled Klaus aside.

"I saw Charles, Klaus." She whispered.


	4. Miserably

**OMG!!! Okay I am SOO sorry!!! Thanks to Belle07 for pointing this out!! I wrote, "**She had brown hair and a baby in her hands.**" in the second chapter but that was supposed to be Beatrice Snicket!!! I'm so sorry!!! Simple mistake!! shrugs**

**I'm taking advice from Brad395 and writing more as Mr. Snicket does. Not all, there's still a touch of me. Maybe more than a touch…: D I will explain phrases with words as 'The phrase '….' Here means '….' But it won't be Snicket. It will be… A dash of Snicket with a whole lotta Benchwarmer! Thanks to all the reviewers!!! Here's chapter four. -- Benchwarmer**

**CHAPTER FOUR: Miserably**

"That miserable mill Charles?" Sunny asked, walking up to them. Violet bit her lip and nodded. If you recall, while the Baudelaires were staying at Lucky Smells Mill, a man named Charles befriended them. If he's here, only bad things are to come…

…

…

…Don't you understand? Close the internet down, stop reading, and get as far from your computer as possible.

Just stop!

What are you still doing!

…

…

…Fine, I'll continue. But it will just make your day more miserable…Don't say I didn't warn you.

"I think he noticed who I was too. He was the doctor that helped Beatrice." Violet said. Klaus looked at her nervously.

"Do you think he'll do anything?"

"Well, I bet he knew we were lying. He knew who I was and then he said _'Baby Bea—Kit'. _He was about to say Beatrice. He knows about her and V.F.D.

"But Charles is a nice guy. He really cared for us." Klaus added.

"True. But how does he know about Beatrice? That means he had contact with Kit before she died."

"But how does he know Beatrice's name?" Sunny asked.

"I don't know, Sunny. That's where it gets really confusing." Violet said.

"Already confusing." The young girl said. Violet picked her up and sat Sunny on her hip.

"We'll figure it out." She said. "Don't worry. Isadora?" She called. "Isadora, can you take Sunny please?" Sunny frowned and almost cried. "Klaus and I need to talk in private. I'm sorry, Sunny." Isadora gently grabbed Sunny and rocked her. Sunny's eyes watered up and tears rolled down her face. Violet gulped.

"Vi, Charles had contact with someone that knew of us, and the baby being alive."

"But who!" Violet yelled.

"Well…" Klaus snapped his fingers. "Wait! The only one that knows we're here is…"

"Justice Strauss!" They said in unison.

"She must have told Charles about us and Beatrice! She must have known Beatrice was becoming ill, and known that we would go to the doctor!" Violet said excitedly.

"Wait, but why would Justice betray us?" Klaus asked. Using the word 'betray' is a big thing. In this way, the word 'betray' is used in the "Why would Justice Strauss turn around and stab us in the back?"

The phrase 'stab us in the back' here means, 'turn on us and lie'. Who does this remind you of…?

"It must not have been her then… But we'll keep our options open." Violet said. Klaus nodded. "Didn't Justice Strauss look…different to you, though?"

Klaus thought. "She did…and she sounded higher pitched…like she was faking…"

"A disguise…" They heard a faint whisper. Looking down, they saw Sunny.

"Sunny! We told you to stay with Isadora!" Violet scolded.

"Isadora take nap!" Sunny shrugged. "Anyways," Violet sighed. "Kit say something about name: _Lemony_?"

"I've heard that name!" Klaus yelled. "Lemony Snicket! He was accused of arson in the newspaper that dad and I read together."

"Snicket! Kit's brother!" Violet said.

"But how would he know of us?" They thought for a moment.

"Kit?" Sunny exclaimed. "V.F.D?"

"Those are options, yes… But…" Klaus said. "How about we just have a nice dinner with our friends… And not talk about any of this, V.F.D, Snicket, what will happen next. Let's just have a nice dinner."

"What dinner?" Violet asked. "Klaus, we have no food."

When Violet said, "we have no food", well, she meant just that. They were runaways, with no money. They woke Isadora up and talked. Violet asked the Quagmire's the same question.

"Well," Isadora replied. "We are near a dumpster." She shrugged. Violet turned, disgusted at the smelly dumpster. She shook her head.

"Vi, we are homeless." Quigley said. As you may know, 'homeless' means 'without a home'. Well, in this case, it means 'Violet, we are poor parent-less children with no home.'

"No we're not! I have a home!" Violet went off. Klaus grabbed her shoulders. "We're fine! We have all that we need!"

"Vi, Vi, Vi…" Klaus said. "Shh…" He calmed. She sobbed and shoved her hands in her face, covering. Klaus whispered so no one else could here, "Violet, what's going on?"

"I…"

"You what, Vi?" He whispered almost silently.

"I…I…"

"What?"

"Can't admit it," She said faintly. "We had everything, Klaus." Now, don't confuse the expression, 'we had everything' with 'we technically did have everything'. 'We had everything,' merely here means, 'We were living happily and stably'.

"We still have a lot," Klaus whispered.

"We live in a rubbish pile for crying out loud!" Violet said. 'We live in a rubbish pile,' simply means, well, 'we live in a dump,'

"Vi, we are content."

"Oh, don't talk about being _content _with me!" She yelled. Klaus pulled her farther from the group. "We are **NOT** content Klaus! Living is very choppy right now!" In this sense, 'choppy' does not mean 'Mum choppy the onions with the knife,' of course. Here, it means 'rough' or 'hard'.

"Calm down," Klaus said soothingly. "We have each other and we are _content._"

"There you go again! _Content._" She said. "We aren't content," She whispered. "You know it."

"Mum and Dad died, Vi. They're gone. We have to fend for ourselves. This is how we will live for awhile!"

"We aren't supposed to be here."

"But we have to be. Vi, admit it. WE ARE ORPHANS."


	5. We Are Orphans

**This chapter comes a little twist. I'll start a little romance between…some…and some turns and twists within the group. Read on! - Benchwarmer**

**CHAPTER FIVE: We Are Orphans**

Klaus grabbed Violet's arm and pulled her back to the Quagmires. "Let's eat," he grunted. Klaus sat Violet down between Quigley and Duncan, and he sat next to Isadora and Sunny. Isadora held Beatrice nervously, rocking her back and forth slowly.

"Nervous breakdown?" She asked almost silently, bouncing the baby on her knee and occasionally making funny faces. Klaus nodded carefully.

"She won't admit that we are orphans," he whispered. "What's for dinner?" He asked loudly, changing the subject.

"Well," Quigley said shyly. "We found about three dollars searching in that dumpster."

"A couple cents here and there," Isadora added.

"For dinner we found a burger bitten into a few times and a lot of fresh apples." Duncan said.

"There's an apple tree right around the corner!" Exclaimed Isadora happily. Quigley smiled.

"We split the burger in fourths, Sunny didn't want any. Each of us gets an apple." Quigley said.

"For the baby?" Klaus asked.

"Ah yes, good question." Duncan said. "With our three dollars, we plan to use at the general store down the road a bit to get some milk."

"But no money left!" Sunny exclaimed.

"Good point, Sunny." Quigley said. He grinned wide. "Duncan, Klaus and I got a job at the restaurant around the corner. Pay is four dollars an hour. We have a part time job each and only work four hours a day."

"Me?" Klaus asked.

"Well, yes. You could help raise the money too." Quigley smiled.

"Four dollars an hour for four hours is sixteen dollars! That means we'll make forty eight dollars a day!" Klaus exclaimed happily. Duncan nodded. Sunny smiled wide along with Isadora and Violet.

"Forty eight!" Violet yelled.

"That's great!" Isadora shouted.

"iFantastico!" Sunny screamed. Klaus smiled.

Maybe life wasn't too bad after all…

"cough He--cough Hello?" A man asked from around the corner.

"Is it…?"

"It couldn't…"

"Mr. Poe…" Sunny whispered. "Hide Beatrice! Hide all!" They jumped into the dumpster, all of them, and tried to not get as dirty as possible. They closed the gate without a peep and it suddenly was dark. Sunny held Beatrice close and tried to keep her away from the grime.

It was damp. Extremely. It smelled like old fish.

"cough Is there any--cough--one out here!" Mr. Poe screamed. The three triplets stared at the Baudelaire's, not knowing who Mr. Poe was or what he's done. Klaus gave them a signal meaning 'stay quiet, and it'll be okay' with his hands and his eyes. Suddenly…

"Wahh!!" The baby wailed. Sunny looked around frantically.

"Shh!" She whispered, "Shh!" She gently rocked her back and forth. Beatrice looked up at Sunny with wide eyes. She fell silent.

"Mama?" She asked quietly. Sunny's eyes saddened and she looked at Klaus and Violet. She tucked Beatrice under her torso slightly and held her close. They heard fading footsteps.

"I think he's gone," Quigley said.

"Klaus, you check." Sunny said.

"No way! He knows who I am!" Klaus backed out.

"I'll check," said Quigley, "he doesn't know who I am yet. I'll tell him I'm the boy down the street, merely picking apples if he spots me!" He lifted the cap off of the dumpster and checked out. "He's gone."

"Go out there and make sure!" Isadora said cautiously. He climbed out carefully and quietly. "We need a better home." Sunny nodded.

Quigley came back in a short while. "He just left," he said, "but we have to leave before he comes back."

"So heroic," Violet sighed. "So brave." Duncan grunted and they climbed out. They gathered their supplies and a couple bags full of apples and made their way to the beach. Duncan pulled Quigley aside angrily.

"Quit it."

"Duncan, we've had this talk before." Quigley said, pulling away from his grip. Klaus walked over there and pushed Duncan back.

"Klaus!" Duncan whispered.

"I've told you this before. Violet will pick whom she wants, and she's only fifteen so back off, Duncan." He grunted. "Walk." He demanded, pointing towards the group, now in a small cave like area far down the beach. Duncan walked off.

Klaus, too, had changed. Violet was getting older, and she'd always be older than him but he was very protective of her, not just Sunny. He nodded for Quigley to walk towards the group, though Duncan had snagged the seat next to Violet. As Klaus looked at her laugh at one of Duncan's jokes, he noticed that she seemed uncomfortable. The way she laughed was sort of a laugh to not hurt anyone's feelings, he's seen it a lot.

Violet looked up at Klaus and bit her lip nervously. Klaus started walking back.

"Hey, Vi, come here a minute!" He called. "I want to show you something." Without any hesitation, Violet rose up and walked towards Klaus quickly.

"Thank you!" She whispered.

"Okay, I'm going to sit next to Duncan, you pull the seat next to Sunny." She nodded and they walked back. "Hey, Duncan." Duncan squinted his eyes and smirked. "What's new?" He asked with a smirk in a way as if to say 'Yeah, I know you can't sit by her, back off'. Quigley passed out the hamburger slices and apples to them all. Violet peeled pieces off of the apple and fed them to the baby. Quigley looked up and smiled. She smiled back.

"I think Sunny needs to go to a school." Announced Violet. Quigley nodded.

"But where?" Klaus asked.


	6. Perished

**CHAPTER SIX: Perished**

The next morning, Klaus, Quigley and Duncan cleaned up and were off to work.

"Bye…Violet." Quigley said quietly. "Umm…" He stopped. He quickly kissed her on the cheek and blushed. He turned around and ran to catch up with the two boys.

"Oh…" Isadora teased. "I see how it is. Give me details!"

"What are you talking about?" Violet asked.

"Oh don't play dumb! Quigley!" Violet blushed.

"What's there to tell?"

"Oh c'mon." Violet shrugged.

"He's sweet."

"You love him?" Isadora asked. Violet glanced at Isadora.

"Umm… Sunny, uh, real…really needs to go to school." Isadora smiled and laughed a bit.

"Nice change of subject." Isadora joked.

"I try." Violet said chuckling.

"Well, Vi, Sunny can't go to school." Isadora said.

"We'll get her to a school. But no—"

"Baby Blues Pre!" Sunny yelled.

"Baby Blues Pre?" Isadora asked.

"That was the preschool Sunny went to before…everything." Violet answered. "Sunny, you're a big girl now. You can't go to a preschool."

"Vi, she's only three…" Isadora added. "She was in preschool for what, a week?"

"Miss. Sarah!" Sunny exclaimed, rocking the baby in her arms. Violet sighed. "Please, Violet!! Miss. Sarah! Daycare!"

"But what do we say about our mum and dad?" Violet asked. Sunny was quiet for a moment.

"The truth. They…perished… Tell Miss. Sarah we are living with foster family!" The young toddler exclaimed. Violet sighed.

"Okay…" She said.

"Yay!" Sunny yelled. Violet sighed and grabbed Sunny's hand. She pulled her up and swung her around her hip.

"Fine. Sunny, let's go. Isadora, hold Beatrice and follow. We have to be quick." She looked around the corner and shuffled down the street. Isadora followed carefully.

After some time…

"Baby Blues Pre. Well, this is it." Violet said. She told Isadora to wait outside and she opened the door.

"Is it..? Violet and Sunny Baudelaire!?" A lady yelled, extending her arms for a hug. She had extremely curly blonde hair with brown highlights. She had black, thick framed glasses that she pushed up constantly.

"Miss. Sarah!" Sunny yelled. They hugged and soon 'the' question arrived.

"How is the family? The parents and Klaus?" Miss. Sarah innocently asked.

"Klaus is fine…But…uh… Our parents…" Violet started, recalling the very day. She was silent for a few moments. "Oh, I'm sorry. Umm… Our parents perished in a fire about a year ago…" Miss. Sarah's eyes widened, and then saddened.

"I'm so sorry…" After a long moment of silence, Violet spoke up on the reason they were there.

"Miss. Sarah, we were looking to enroll Sunny…again. Our foster mother, uh, decided it was best."

"Oh, then why didn't she just come along so I could meet her?" Miss. Sarah exclaimed happily.

"Oh," Violet chuckled, "well, she had to work. I'm sure you'll meet her some time!" Violet smiled nervously.

"Well, Sunny is always welcome here! You know, we still have her files so you don't have to fill anything out! Just drop her off here in the morning, and come get her by at the latest, five."

"Thanks. Sunny," She asked, "ready to stay here?" Sunny nodded eagerly. Violet laughed. "Okay, have fun!" She waved goodbye and kissed Sunny on the forehead. "Don't worry…" She whispered in her ear. She smiled and walked out.

"So?" Isadora asked.

"She's in…"

"Vi," Isadora said, grabbing Violet's arm. "What's wrong?" Violet looked down.

"N-nothing. She's...safe." She looked down the street. "Olaf's house…" She pointed.

"C'mon, let's check it out!"

"NO!" Violet yelled, grabbing Isadora. "No." She said sternly.

"Okay, okay. Loosen up." They walked back to their cave and ate some lunch. A few hours after being there, talking, enjoying what they had, they heard screams.

"Fire!" They heard someone yell. Violet's eyes widened.

"Vi, it isn't the restaurant or daycare center. Don't worry!" Isadora said reassuringly, feeding the baby.

"You can't be sure," Violet said standing up.

"Fire! Call someone! Get help!" Someone yelled. Violet started breathing heavily.

"Vi! Don't worry!"

"Oh my gosh! That's a daycare!" Someone shouted. Violet burst into tears. "There's little children in there!"


End file.
